


Shortstack

by Fanficanatic



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Buddies, Cant even think of more tags, Fluff, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficanatic/pseuds/Fanficanatic
Summary: Tony comes back expecting the small, weak blond boy he left for MIT.What he gets is the guy of his dreams.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fic because I was bored. Also first ever fic for Steve/Tony despite being part of fandom for 3 years. Enjoy.

“Tony, where are you!? I want to see you!” 

The excitable blond guy was screaming into his phone at his friend, who was currently sitting in a plane 5,000 feet above the ground wondering if his eardrums would die from cabin pressure or Steve’s incessant whining. Tony said that he would be there in 45 minutes, he didn’t expect Steve to call him up on his flip phone (for christ’s sake, he will make him get a new phone) and blabber to him about seeing him the entire time. Which made Tony pretty grateful, truth be told.

Tony had gone on a trip to Massachusetts to visit MIT, his dream college, for the chance of a half a year internship with the all great Bruce Banner, where he would be studying in the field of biogenetics. It had been a great half year, but now it was awesome to finally be going back to California to see his mom and Steve. He left the poor, scrawny 17 year old back in California on his knees begging him not to go, to stay for the end half of his junior year, that he would be so much better than quote “tryhards nerdy wannabes with too much brains for themselves” unquote. It offended Tony to no end, jokingly, and Steve had to face with the fact that he was leaving.

Tony had been through so much with Steve, ever since he saved Steve from drowning in the ice pond near the school in kindergarten. The poor frozen toddler was blue all over and crying for his momma. Tony had to comfort him until his mom came to the pond and thanked Tony with some homemade hot chocolate. To this day, Sarah Rogers still had the best hot cocoa, hands down.

The week after, Steve followed Tony around like a puppy, clinging onto his arm until Tony slumped under the pressure and allowed him. They had not been separated since. When Tony turned 12, he noticed something more in Steve. His lips were really pink and full, his hair was a great dirty gold color, his eyes shimmered in a rich blue color that filled you with tranquility. His unselfishness and pride in his morals made him stand out more, even if he had to do it to get more recognition than “scrawny, pale boy with a dead father and deadbeat mother”, which Sarah was not any of the quality of deadbeat. Tony, after staying awake after having a great sleepover with Steve sleeping right next to him, realized he loved Steve. And not a brotherly love, a romantic “butterflies in your throat choking you out” type of love. It frightened.

His dad was not a person to be really supportive of Tony having “friends”, albeit he had only Steve. He rather have Tony focus on his studies than goofing off with Steve. At least, that was until the accident. A car crash lead to Tony owning an entire enterprise, taken over and to be given when he turned 21 by Jarvis, their butler. He wanted to feel remorse for his father and he did. But it made him feel like he could finally start to come out to Steve, and his mother.

These thoughts rumbled about in his head, and in reality the plane rumbled and started to descend from the sky, landing at LAX. He couldn’t wait to see the his beautiful face again and make fun of how much taller he still was to him. Since he had been gone at MIT, he had about 30 more short jokes he could use on Steve, even if Tony himself was only 5’9. 

You feeling oppressed lately, Stevey? I hear short people usually get overlooked.

I don’t appreciate the short things in life enough, man. Steve, come here, let me give you a hug.

Woah Steve, I’m sorry you’re being butthurt over these short jokes. Is it that time of the month again? Just make sure when you plug up you don’t trip over that long tampon string, dude...

Okay, maybe not that last one, but definitely the first two. He got out of the terminal and to baggage claim. He got his bags and called Steve on his cell phone that he designed himself at MIT.

“Steve! Where are you? There’s too many people above 5’4 here.” 

“Har, har. Very funny. I’m in the parking lot.” Tony walked towards the parking lot and searched the aisles. He told Steve to use his car and drive here, but he couldn’t see him anywhere.

“TONY! OVER HERE!” A voice rang out from behind a car not too far away and Tony ran towards it.

“Steve, there you are!” As Tony ran around the corner, he bumped into something very large, like a human chest. He looked up and stopped, mouth agape.

This was not the Steve he left. This was a fucking model of sex. But it was Steve. But it was also sex. Tony couldn’t think. He could only gaze in mesmeration as he took in Steve’s new appearance.

Steve was now much taller than Tony, around 6’2. His chest and stomach felt more defined now, with possibly more muscly parts to ogle at. His cute green braces covering his buck teeth (teasingly named Bucky) were now straight and pearly white, as if he walked out of a toothpaste commercial. His hair was not a mop of blonde but rather cut short and army style, yet making it seem more relaxed than one of it. His blue eyes were still the same color and richness, but looked more nervous in this lighting, for some reason. He had on his giant XL American flag sweatshirt with grey sweatpants which he wore on days that he wanted to be comfy, which always looked too big on him. It now looked much more fitting and like it was meant to fit him. His hands were placed in his pockets and he had a sheepish grin on his face.

“Whaddaya think, man? I think I put on a little too much weight, and this jacket is hot, but I was too tired to change, and I really wanted to see you come, and…” He just kept talking and talking until Tony had enough. He walked up slowly to Steve and placed a hand on his mouth. Steve automatically behaved.

“What. The. Fuck. How? When? Why?” Tony couldn’t function properly, and only half an hour ago he was thinking of short jokes for Steve, but apparently he was the shorter one now.

“Well, I started eating healthier and did some workouts while you were away. Then, my growth spurt occurred and now here I am! It was fun, and now I look much better! This took about three months, I just kept refining my workouts so I wouldn’t lose this because of over repetition. And I did it because I was bored. It was really boring without you, Tony! I swear, Natasha and Clint just kept moaning and groaning about each other with all their fighting, and Thor was being his Nordic self with his soliloquy shit that he does, and Rhodey didn’t come as often to the table this semester. He didn’t seem interested in talking to me. Tony?” 

Tony was listening just fine, he was just contemplating something. Should he, or should he not. Ugh, fucking YOLO.

Tony grabbed Steve by the collar and kissed him. On the lips. In front of the entire parking lot, which was not many people. It lasted for a few seconds and then Tony pulled back, relaxed. Steve, however, was not.

“W-w-what t-the fuck? Uh, well, um, that was… uh, well, Tony, um, that kind of… um… what?!?!” Steve was now at a loss for words. Was it because he was like this now? Muscled? Toned? More people started noticing him because of his looks, and he hoped Tony would, he just didn’t expect such a response. Such a… direct response. It felt lustful, which is not what Steve wanted. He wanted love.

The only love he really got was from his mother and Tony. People usually threw him to the side as a bone to be gnawed upon and thrown away. When he started filling in and looking bigger, more people noticed him. Some people thought he was a new kid at school from the way he looked. It was scary, because other people who had bullied him went right up to him and greeted him like an old friend. Steve didn’t like double standards, so it hurt him that he was a living embodiment of one. He just thought Tony would be a little more patient, or nicer.

Tony looked into Steve’s eyes, and laughed. A genuine laugh. Steve got back from his self doubt trip and looked confused. Tony leaned in and whispered, “You want to know why I did that?”

Steve nodded, still befuddled. Tony leaned in close, almost touching his ear.

“So everyone wouldn’t get the wrong idea of you being single with a hotter bod like this one. Now they will know that you are my love.” Steve whipped his head back and started to reevaluate what just happened. Love? Does that mean boyfriend?

“Ha, yes, it means boyfriend.” Oh crap, Steve thought, I said that aloud. “I have known you for 12 years, and loved you for quite a bit of those years, and quite a bit translates to 6. So, after all that time, I realized. I want you to be my boyfriend. With a personality like yours, if someone comes to you to only fuck, you would be devastated. However, I know you. And I love you, loved you for a very long time. Even while you looked like a skinny, sickly, ribs sticking out looking motherfucker.” Steve laughed at that comment, not able to tear his eyes away from Tony. “I just want you to be safe and not get hurt. And what better way than to date you? But not just because I care for you. But because I love you. Your personality, looks, charm, passion, everything. I want it, man. Please?”

Steve mulled it over for a bit. Tony just poured his heart out for him, how could he respond? 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. One hundred times yes...  
.

.

.

Shortstack.”

Tony rolled his eyes and punched Steve arm. “Fuck you and everything you stand for.” Steve smiled bashfully and hugged Tony. “Touche, nerd boy.” Tony, while Steve wasn’t looking, went in for a kiss. This time, Steve wasn’t allowing anyone to escape. Especially when he could keep them in place now.

**Author's Note:**

> New year, new fandoms. Posted two stories today, this one has been in my Google Docs for about two years. Ask for more, or not. This may be fluffy, but I can get weird. _Weird_. But yeah, see you next time!


End file.
